


Fear

by Claireton



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Kinda fluffy maybe, One Shot, Scaredy Cat Reader, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireton/pseuds/Claireton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader is not the biggest fan of Halloween amusement parks thanks to a lifelong hatred for being frightened, but a persistent Chris thinks it's time for her to get over her fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I saw two different Halloween themed prompts online and thought I would try mash them together! I've never written with Mr.Redfield before but I hope I can satisfy!

                                                      

Halloween. A fascinating time of year where just for one day nobody gives a damn what anybody else wears and kids get the chance to collect free candy from adults. It was wonderful, most certainly would have been your favourite time of year if there weren't one thing getting in the way.

You did not like being scared. Not one bit.

Obviously it was not by choice. You knew it to be an irrational, childish thing, but you simply couldn't help your self. As a child, being even the slightest bit frightened by anything had sent you into raging tantrums afterwards, and going unchecked all the way into your adult life hadn't helped. You didn't stomp your feet and hit things the way you had used to, of course, but it was still something you actively tried to avoid. Not such a simple task on Halloween, the one day when it is considered acceptable to don one's most terrifying suit and run around terrorizing people for the sake of a few laughs. No, on those nights you either got to a friend's party to avoid the late night stragglers or just barricaded yourself in your apartment with only your phone for company. It left you feeling like a preschooler, spending year after year doing the same thing and seeing no future in which it would change. Until Chris showed up.

Chris Redfield. Former Pilot. BSAA Soldier. Friend. You had met nearly two years prior, after a particularly heavy night of drinking had you shambling about in search of a taxi home. By the time you found one and half climbed, half fell into the back, you had found it to already occupied by the man himself. While the taxi driver had grumbled about your lack of composition, you had busied yourself with a slurred apology to the man sitting beside you. Even though you had been wasted, you remembered clear as day the look he gave you; Not of some pissed off randomer who wanted this drunkard out of his taxi, but a bemused smile as he watched the woman beside him struggle to lift herself out of the vehicle. Without missing a beat he told you to remain inside and informed the driver that he would pay for your journey home. On the way, he managed to coax a few details about yourself from your heavy mouth, and even made sure you got inside safely once the cab had arrived. You had barely managed to ask his number, intent on thanking him properly at a later stage, before it had all become too much and you passed out. Now, following a fast growing friendship, you were seated alone in your apartment, comfortably reclining on the armchair in the living room with your phone pressed against your ear.

"I don't know, Chris..." you replied uncertainly, tracing your finger in circles on your jeans.

"Come  _on_ , (Firstname)." came his voice through the speaker.

"You've got to face your fear eventually."

Ever since Chris had learned about the way you handled Halloween, he was consistently on your case about 'curing' yourself. All year round he notified you of recent horror films that had come out, or anything of the sort, all of which you managed to easily avoid, but this time of year was when he really dug his nails in.

"I will, Chris, I just-I need to do it on my own." you answered, switching your gaze to the window and watching the early darkness fill the air.

"Oh, no you don't." he began. You could nearly hear him shaking his head in refusal.

"That's exactly what you said  _last_ year, and then you just went and holed yourself up in your room."

You groaned, letting the phone dip to the side in your hand as your head lulled back in defeat. Curse that man and his memory. After a moment of loathing you raised the phone again.

"I was sick." you said lamely.

"You weren't sick."

"Actually, you're right. I wasn't." you conceded.

"But I am now. So I can't do anything tonight. Sorry Chris."

"(Firstname).." the tone of his voice alone indicated an impending lecture, and you worked to prevent it.

"Whoops, can't hear you. Too sick." you cut off, throwing in some coughs for good measure.

"I don't care if you have you're projectile vomiting-I am coming down there and we are going to Pentagram if I have to drag you."

The line cut off decisively, and you loosed another groan before flopping back in the chair, glaring at the ceiling. Pentagram was an annual attraction every Halloween that throngs of people flocked to like moths to a flame. Hailed as the scariest attraction on offer around, it was a place you very much tried to avoid wherever possible. Had done a pretty good job of it too, until Chris caught wind of it the last week and had been pestering you ever since. You stood and checked the time on your phone; only an hour to go until midnight. Going at a late time would be even worse, but Chris was on his way now and once the man had his mind set on something you learned from experience that he was very likely going to get it. You dropped the phone on your kitchenette counter, only to pick it up again as your message tone sounded, reading the text as you headed off toward the bathroom.

**Chiara:**

_'Hey, I know it's late, but how u feeling about coming to Dana's party??'_

You scoffed, shaking your head at the phone cupped between both hands, slowing your pace as you focused on replying.

_'Can't. Chris is forcing me to go to Pentagram.'_

_'Oh_ ;).'

You sighed profusely, making an effort to project your dissatisfaction through the device.

_'Shut up. It's not like that and you know it.'_

Practically since the moment Chiara had lain eyes on the two of you together she had been dogging at you that there was something more there. You could hardly say the man's name without a wiggling of eyebrows and some elbow nudging. Each and every time you refused to the point where it was more tedious than embarrassing anymore. She wouldn't have ever said it to Chris, of course. No, she was far too sly for such things, much preferring to torment you exclusively. What only made it all the worse was that each time she poked and prodded you, questioning the reason behind your stance on the situation, you could never really give her a definitive answer. It wasn't as if Chris was un-dateable. Kind, loyal, sweet, funny...the list of positive qualities just went on. And that was only his personality. He was far from hard to look at too. But you couldn't let yourself give in to any of it. Sure, every now and then some feelings broke free from the cramped cage you had stuffed them in, but they were quickly snuffed out and forced away again. You had seen other friends fall for each other many a time over the years, and it always ended in a ruined friendship with one more friend that you would hardly get to see any more. No way did you want that happening with Chris.

_'Oh, sure. If it's so innocent why not throw on that maid costume you have? I'm sure he wouldn't mind.'_

You stepped into the bathroom, flicking on the light and stopping in front of the mirror.

_'That was like 5 years ago. It barely fits me any more.'_

_'All the better ;).'  
_

With a frustrated groan you shoved the phone into your pocket, needing to distract yourself from her teasing. The rest of the night was going to be awful enough without having her force such thoughts onto you. A look over yourself later, you picked up a hairbrush and began running it through as you thought about the night ahead. Your heart quivered at the thought of what you were getting yourself into, but a deeper part scolded your anxiety, insisting that it would be good for you. You deemed your hair respectable and threw in some mouthwash to swish around while you went off in search of a jacket. Far too cold outside to be skipping around in a t-shirt. After entering your bedroom, a quick scan of the wardrobe provided you with a reasonably thick jacket that you immediately pulled on before turning on your heel and heading back for the bathroom. A knock on the front door had you change course, in toward the kitchenette sink.

"Mhm!" you hummed loudly, making an attempt to tell Chris it was okay to come in.

With the lack of response, you grunted and filled the sink with minty liquid before letting the tap run and moving for the door. You must have told Chris a hundred times that he could just come in whenever he arrived, but he never did.

"Chris, I've told you befo-" you started, pulling open the door.

"Trick or treat!" yelled an ensemble of children.

You flinched, feeling your heart propel into space and promptly crash land back into your chest at seeing the kids. Once your brain was back in order you smiled down at them. They were actually quite cute in their costumes.

"Aren't you all out a little bit late for trick or treating?" you asked, running your gaze across the impatiently eager eyes of the group.

" _My_ mom says I can stay out 'til midnight!" one piped up, jittering up and down and causing the feather in her pirate hat to bob. Apparently she couldn't wait until getting home to fill herself up on sugar.

"Mine too!" another chimed in.

"Okay, okay." you laughed, throwing a glance at your kitchenette and trying to remember if you had actually bought candy this year.

"Just two seconds, I can't.." you began, before stopping yourself. Probably better off not telling them that you might not have any until you were sure.

"I can't.. can't let the witches see them, so I hid them." you finished, closing the door most of the way before shuffling over to the kitchenette.

A quick scan revealed no bowl of candy, and you cursed under your breath before stooping down and opening one of the presses. Plates and kitchen utensils were cast aside in your search, guarding from you the party sized bag of Milky Way bars thrown against the back. Murmuring sweet thank yous, you pulled out the half empty bag and strolled back toward the door with a plastered smile. You pulled it open, expecting to have a collection of candy bags thrust at you, but instead found each of the kids with their backs to you, more focused the new arrival. Chris had his arms folded, leaning against the wall and returning their gazes with a gentle smile encased by his stubble. A paling green, tight t-shirt was accompanied by grey cargo trousers and a thin looking grey cargo jacket that stopped halfway down his biceps. You could see that the smile reached all the way up to his eyes; A genuine one, not the fake stretching of lips some other adults used while they waited for the little demons to leave. You added _Likes Children_ to his list of qualities.

"So you two are gonna go make the witches stop stealing candy?" one of the boys asked, clutching his bag closer as though it were at immediate risk.

"That's right." Chris answered, nodding his head.

"But she doesn't look like she could fight witches!" a skeleton dressed little girl commented. You narrowed your eyes at the back of her head.

"Well, she can't. Not yet." Chris agreed, before his gaze drifted up and finally acknowledged your existence. He kept the smile as he spoke.

"That's why I'm gonna take her there and show that there's nothing to be afraid of."

You rolled your eyes, only making the corner of his mouth pull up further as the kids piped up.

"Like a knight!"

"No, a prince!"

"Yes, yes!" you called, regaining the kids' attention.

"Chris is the manliest man to ever man and has never been afraid of anything, unlike me." you stated, dropping one bar into each trick or treat bag.

"Now run along before the witches get here."

The kids bustled off to your right, banging down the stairs while Chris broke from the wall and strolled leisurely toward you.

"So, manliest man, huh?" he echoed.

"To ever man." you finished, throwing him a smirk before turning and heading back into the apartment.

You moved back to the kitchenette, throwing the bag back on the counter as Chris stepped in and closed the door behind him. The sound of running water puzzled you until you realized you had left the tap running and went to remedy the problem.

"So, you ready to go?" Chris called from the living room.

"Yeah, just a minute!" you replied, snatching your keys from the counter and stopping when your phone buzzed in your pocket. You knew exactly who it was, but you couldn't help reading it anyway.

_'So, have you kissed yet?'_

Rather than dignify it with a response you hastily replaced the device and walked toward the front door, where Chris awaited with his eyes trained on the floor. They shifted from being absent to focused when they slid up to meet you, backed by another small smile.

"Alright, let's go." you said, letting Chris step out first so that you could lock the door.

"So, you nervous?" he asked from behind while you fiddled with the lock.

"Who, me?" you asked, finishing with the lock and shoving your keys in your pocket while you turned for the stairs.

"Yeah, just about to go to the _'scariest halloween attraction'_ , but I'm A-OK."

Chris chuckled while he walked down beside you. With the space on the stairs being reasonably small, you were met with a pleasant scent of cologne as you moved.

"I promise, it won't be that bad."

You continued for another minute in silence, hand sliding along the handrail while you went. Without much to say, your mind drifted back to Chiara's texts. More than once you found your eyes sneaking from in front of you to Chris, only for snatches at a time while you tried to find a balance between not falling down the stairs and shamefully admiring your friend. Only a few steps from the bottom he spoke up again.

"So, I was thinking we'd go down in my car."

"Yeah, sounds good." you claimed, nodding as you finished off the last stairs and crossed the lobby.

Chris stepped ahead, pulling open the door and looking back to you expectantly, earning a flash smile from your mouth. A little sudden and out of character, but appreciated regardless.

"Thanks." you said, stepping through.

The cold instantly assaulted any parts of you left uncovered, making you shoot out a breath as your body adjusted. The streets around you were mostly obscured by the heavy darkness, only having the sidewalks saved by the series of streetlamps posted every such a distance, and the roads illuminated by the occasional passing car. You jammed your hands into your coat pockets and stared down the street while Chris stepped out after you.

"Don't worry, I'll turn on the heating." he smiled, throwing a glance to acknowledge your freezing form as he went around to the other side of his car.

It was a bulky, black vehicle, not exactly a jeep but bordering on it. The longer you thought on it the more you thought it suited him, only to snap out of your thoughts when the dull click of the door lock sounded. You climbed in, rubbing your hands together after closing the door behind you and loosing another sigh, more out of habit than anything. Chris flicked on the heating and the sound of rushing air filled your ears while he waited for an opportunity to pull out. You looked over at him, marveling at his attire. He looked more as though he were on his way to Spain in summer than some freezing attraction in October.

"Chris, how have you not frozen to death?" you asked, shaking your head in incredulity.

A sharp exhale of breath as a laugh was made before he responded.

"I just don't get cold that easy."

You drew a breath for a response, but were cut off by your phone ringing. While you dug it out, Chris found an opportunity and pulled out onto the road.

"Hello?" you spoke, lifting the phone to your ear.

"You didn't answer my text so I had to call you." came Chiara's voice, matter of factly.

You sighed profusely into the speaker in response, and were promptly ignored.

"So, _have_ you kissed Chris yet?"

Your eyes snapped over to Chris, half expecting him to be staring at you in shock, but he remained focused on the road, evidently oblivious to what was said.

"No Chiara. And I'm not going to." you hissed, turning away from Chris slightly.

"But you love him."

"No, I do _not_."

"But you can be together forever."

"No, we can't."

"But-" was all she managed to get out before you cut the line.

You turned the phone off, glaring at it as though it were to blame for Chiara.

"Must have been bad if you had to turn your phone off." Chris piped up.

You perked your eyebrows and looked over, seeing him stare at you briefly before returning his attention to the road.

"Oh, it's just Chiara annoying me." you answered dismissively, sliding the phone back in your pocket again.

"About what?"

"She thinks I should kiss Chr-" you caught yourself, snapping your mouth shut as you realized who you were talking to.

His head turned toward you, having the chance while stopped at some traffic lights. Caught like a deer in headlights, the gears of your brain rotated furiously.

"-istina Aguilera. She says I should kiss Christina Aguilera." you finished quickly. You would have left it there if his eyebrows hadn't raised in curiosity.

"She's coming here in a few months and- and we have backstage tickets, so..." you trailed off, lifting your shoulders with a tight lipped smile.

"Oh." was the response as Chris took off again and your heart began to settle back down.

"Well, are you going to?"

"What? No."

"Well, why not?" he wondered, grinning jovially as he looked ahead.

"I don't think she'd like it very much." you laughed, a smile coming on.

"Don't see why not." he answered quietly, almost as though it were more for himself than you.

You cocked your head with curiosity, looking at him. His grin seemed to have been traded in for a more pensive expression, but before you could question it he spoke up.

"Alright, we're here, but we're going to have to walk up to the actual attraction." he announced, pulling to the side of a footpath.

You leaned forward, peering through the windshield. Straight ahead was a dimly lit street, lined with buildings of various sizes. Sparse groups of people moved up and down the length of it, some headed toward your left, where an almost entirely black park of trees lay, with a single gravel covered path extending and curling out of sight. It looked creepy enough as it was, definitely not needing the various Halloween props strewn about inside, nor the withered looking signpost that signified the presence of Pentagram. Chris opened his own door, stepping out of the car while you reluctantly followed suit. You couldn't understand how some of the people heading in looked as though they were in for the time of their lives. How on Earth did people actually enjoy being scared?

You stepped around to the other side of the car, barely making it onto the footpath before you forced your feet to a stop and stared at the signpost, rubbing your hands together anxiously.  Already your insides were beginning to become abuzz with rejection, insisting that you turn around out of habit, and you didn't disagree.

"Alright, ready for some fun?" Chris asked, earning a wary glance from you.

"Uh, yeah, totally." you lied, before turning your head back toward the building lined street.

"But-but how about we go look around the stores first?"

You refrained from adding " _And never come back._ "

"What for?" he questioned.

"Food."

"There'll be food in there." he informed you. You heard him shuffle, but with your eyes still on the street you hardly took notice.

"Yeah bu-" you tried expanding your lie before Chris gripped above your wrist.

"Hey!" you yelled, stumbling briefly as he towed you toward the entrance.

"Not letting you chicken out of this." he claimed, bringing you past the park entrance.

You only struggled briefly before groaning with exasperation and letting him lead you forward. Chiara-esque thoughts peeped out at the feeling of his hand encasing your arm, barely even able to formulate fully before being forced away again. For a few moments there was nothing but the crunch of gravel beneath your feet and the occasional leaving person while you surveyed the park around you. Apparently, someone had deemed the pitch black ensemble of natural trees not sinister enough on their own, and had taken the liberty of setting up fake ones that twisted and bent at all the wrong angles. Fake they might have been, but that didn't do much to alleviate the atmosphere. Another bend of the path later, the attraction peeked its ugly face from the cover of the treeline.

"There it is!" Chris announced, raising his free hand to point at the grotesque face hanging above the entrance while he threw a mischievous grin over his shoulder at you.

"Yes Chris, I am aware, thank you." you replied irritably.

The face loomed over the two of you as you entered, its savaged mouth twisted into a psychotic smile. Chris released you, planting his hands on his hips and scanning the area with a complacent smile. All around the place were different stations for separate events and games, each one adorned on any surface available with disturbing images. A small part of you died to see kids no older than 14 strolling around with wide grins on their mouths while yours was already running dry with anticipation.

"So, what do you want to do first?" he asked, sounding much too enthusiastic for your liking.

You didn't have to think on your response.

"Go home." you replied weakly.

"Not an option." he barked, immediately snatching your wrist again and marching toward a large attraction. With some frantic eye movement you found a sign that declared it a Haunted House.

"Aw, no, wait!" you blabbered, swiveling your head around for a more forgiving one to begin with.

"Nope! You had your chance!" he refused, his voice laced with a smile.

You could only grunt and futilely tug on your arm as he pulled you forward, unrelenting. As you neared, the latest couple went in, entirely freeing up the line and ensuring that you would be next. You desperately prayed for someone else to go, for some flood of people to swarm the gates and barge in, but no such things came to light and Chris approached the entrance booth free of obstruction.

"Two." he requested, digging in his back pocket with his free hand.

"Chris, _no."_ you growled, giving the grip another fruitless tug.

He took no notice of you, sliding the payment into the booth. The young man inside seemed to care little for your resemblance of a hostage, opening the doors without another word and watching Chris drag you in. Only once the doors were closed again did he release you.

You were inside a darkened hallway, painstakingly detailed in its attempts to create an unnerving atmosphere. Spiderwebs lined each corner of the space, some of them even extending as far as the paintings on the walls. The ground was littered with varying bits and pieces, a host of different body parts making an appearance, as well as a selection of broken children's toys. The lighting was set up just so, making looking far down the hallway difficult but illuminating different silhouettes in a creepy light. In honesty, it didn't look all that terrifying, but the part of you more used to avoiding anything of the sort took control, raising your heart into your ears and drying your mouth again.

"Well?" you heard from Chris.

You looked to him, wanting to protest your position, curse him to hell and back. But you knew it to be useless at this point. You were going to have to go ahead sooner or later, and in spite of the voice in you screaming its protest, you just wanted to get it over with. So, with a tense breath, you crept forward and had your eyes slide over every viewable surface. The first painting on the wall you passed shifted from a Victorian looking portrait to a disemboweled figure, the effect enhancing with distance. Definitely not the worst this place had to offer, but in tandem with everything else at play, it wasn't dull either.

"That's.. that's not so bad." you admitted quietly, throwing a look back at Chris, who looked back at you with a sliver of amusement in his eyes.

You turned again and moved forward, making it a few steps before tensing up when plinking, innocent music began, not unlike that of a jack in the box. It sounded as though it were all around you, and after bringing your gaze around you noticed another painting on the wall, this one of a joyous little boy looking downward. You assumed it should have changed at such a distance, and followed the child's gaze to little box on the floor, barely visible in the darkened hallway. Determining it as the source, you chewed your lip and waited for something to pop out of it, making an attempt to steel yourself while your insides twitched. The music continued to plink away before abruptly stopping, making your heart seize with anticipation. When nothing came to light, you blinked and turned to Chris.

"I-"

The painting in front of you swung open, shooting a hand out toward you while a scream sounded from all around. Your soul left your body and went to find refuge while your body leapt backward, extending out of the arm's reach and colliding with Chris. He stumbled a step back before his hands came up to your shoulders, balancing you again and warming your trembling shoulders. Your eyes kept locked on the painting, and you could feel your body going wild with adrenaline even as it closed over again and the hand disappeared. When your heart felt safe enough to beat again, you slowly rotated your head to look at Chris. To his credit, he seemed to be trying to contain his laughter, but you could see even behind the innocent eyes and smile how hard he was trying.

"Not a word." you muttered, though it didn't sound too threatening with the tremble in your voice.

"Didn't say a thing." he replied as you slipped out of his grip.

You stared down the rest of the hallway, taking a breath and willing your legs to move. When they refused, seized with apprehension, you clenched your fists in self annoyance.

"Hey, look," Chris spoke up again, rather quietly.

You watched as he fell into place beside you, locking your gaze in his own. There was a brief pause as you silently willed your legs to work again and he continued to look at you, his expression somewhat ambivalent.

"If it's really too much for you.."

You waited for him to continue, to say something like _'We can just go back the way we came.'_ or something of the sort. But no promise of salvation came. Instead, you felt his hand slowly wrap around your clenched fist.

You blinked, looking down at the hand in surprise. This time, there was no holding back the flood of feelings that burst like an overflown dam, mixing together with your confusion to make a volatile combination. Did it even mean anything, or was he just joking with you? After a tense few moments you reopened your hand to let his slide in, being grateful for the first time about the darkness of the place to hide your burning cheeks and hoping you weren't sweating too badly. With an uneasy smile on your mouth the two of you continued on at a steady pace. Whether the rest of the scares set up simply weren't as bad as the hand, or you just had too many other feelings going on to register fear, you couldn't tell, but by the last few you found it in you to laugh whenever you jumped. Despite you squeezing him like a stress toy every time one appeared, he laughed too, and by the very end you came out of it with a wide smile glued to your face. The newfound confidence had you swiveling your eyes around, ready to tackle whatever the place had to offer. You were blissfully aware of the fact that your hands hadn't separated yet either, even as you moved away from the haunted house to get a better view of the area. There was the slightest squeeze to get your attention before he spoke.

"So, did you like that? You seem pretty happy."

Somehow, you managed to smile wider.

"It was great!"

He nodded and turned his head away, making you do the same, but you realized that you didn't want to end it there. No, with everything that had happened today, you decided luck was on your side and wanted to go all the way with it. Your heart buzzed with joyous anticipation as you thought about what to say, looking at the back of his head after he started to look elsewhere.

"Tha- uh, thanks for bringing me." you said, earning a smirk from him once his attention drew back to you.

"Hey, no problem, I had fun too." he answered.

You both held the stare, and each second it continued you felt your insides grow increasingly wild with emotion. There was a linger in the air, like you both wanted to say more but couldn't bring yourself to. You wondered if Chris felt the same way you did, acknowledging the warmth that still coated your hand. When the tension reached the tipping point, you couldn't handle it any more and looked away, eyes rapidly searching for something else. They clung to a food stand some distance away, and you lamely lifted your free hand to point, still feeling Chris' eyes on you.

"Hey look, ther-"

Your pointing hand was snatched away, pulling toward Chris and making your body follow suit before his lips crashed into yours. Fireworks exploded under your skin, bringing with them a weakness that had you dipping slightly under the contact. Seeming to notice your weak knees, one of his hands broke from yours before sliding up your back and to your head, keeping it supported. You couldn't have guessed how long it went on for, but breath was beginning to run short on supply, and just as it began to feel uncomfortable the kiss broke off, leaving you taking deep breaths while the two of you stared at one another. For a minute, that's all there was, your laboured breathing mixed with Chris' more controlled one while your long pent up feelings rejoiced at having their fantasies satisfied.  Then, his hand lifted from the back of your head and slithered to your hip, nudging you closer still.

"I've been meaning to do that for a long time." he said lowly. His eyes seemed unsure, as though he weren't confident that you actually enjoyed it.

You couldn't stop an airy laugh, instantly thinking of Chiara and her antics. If only you had known sooner...

"Me too." you replied.

A quiet sigh escaped through his nose, like he was relieved to hear such news.

"Just-just do me one favour." you requested, feeling a tad embarrassed as you looked up to him.

"What's that?"

"Don't tell Chiara."

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray this took a week to do but hooray! I feel like it REALLY falls flat after arriving at the attraction, was really hard to write after that. One of the main reasons being I am very much the type of person as the reader is depicted here and I would never in my life intentionally go near ANYTHING scary so I don't know what those places are actually like. Also don't know if I wrote Chris well. Hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
